


Revenge

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [23]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Revenge

Nikki hadn’t foreseen this complication. BB turned out to be a hell of a lot of fun to date-- smart as a whip, an amazing lover, an even better partner-in-crime, a consummate liar. If Nikki hadn’t known who she was and what their mothers did, she could have simply enjoyed holding her (calllused) hand in movies, trying to whip her ass in Halo (they were evenly matched), and wrestling her in bed (they were even more evenly matched). This was going to make revealing her plans for revenge and killing Beatrix inconvenient to say the least--but so much hotter.


End file.
